


spark; ing

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day #5, Español | Spanish, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016, LanceWeek2k16, Spark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Todos en la nave están de acuerdo en que Lance tiene luz propia.





	

Todos en la nave están de acuerdo en que Lance tiene una luz propia, algo que parece iluminar todo el lugar que tiene el honor (como suele decir de manera constante el paladín azul) de contar con su presencia y que les hace sonreír de manera inconsciente.  
No saben si es su personalidad, o la forma en la que busca que todos se olviden de sus problemas (a pesar de que él no puede hacer lo mismo con los suyos, pero sabe ocultar a la perfección que no puede mantenerse brillante todo el tiempo), o si es la forma en la que sonríe con total sinceridad, o si son sus ojos azules que tienen ese brillo que le caracteriza.  
.  
.  
.  
—spark;ing—  
.  
.  
No saben con certeza si es la forma en la que Lance sonríe cuando lo hace de manera sincera, o si es porque tiene algo en su personalidad que pareciera que siempre está brillando como una supernova.  
Tampoco saben si es su personalidad con toques infantiles que los hace reír cuando se equivoca, o cuando discute con Keith y se queda sin argumentos válidos (aunque tampoco es como si los tuviera realmente, pues sus argumentos se resumen a hablar de la apariencia del azabache y hacerle notar que es pésimo -demasiado- para leer el ambiente).  
Lo único que tienen claro es que Lance brilla, y brilla con una intensidad que parece dejarlos ciegos por algunos segundos hasta que logran acostumbrarse a tanta luz que parece viajar con el paladín azul y que le caracteriza demasiado.  
.  
Lance es cálido, y brilla como el Sol, a esa conclusión llegan todos, un día que el moreno está durmiendo todavía, y saltándose los entrenamientos como es costumbre.  
El problema radica en qué no saben cuál es la razón por la que Lance McClain parece brillar con luz propia y que buscan responder por algún motivo que no entienden realmente.  
Pidge dice que es por su personalidad que lo hace brillar, mientras que Hunk y Allura dicen que es porque suele comportarse a veces como un niño y que los niños parecen brillar siempre que los ves. Shiro piensa que es porque Lance es demasiado sincero y transparente, Coran parece estar de acuerdo con el paladín negro; Keith solo observa como la discusión parece subir de tono mientras disfruta en silencio de su comida, pues ese es un tema que no le importa realmente…pero si le preguntarán, diría que esa es una de las características de Lance y que lo mejor es no buscar una respuesta que no existe.  
A los pocos días deciden que Keith tiene razón, y que es mejor dejar el tema por la paz antes de que Pidge vuelva a amenazar a todos con hacer públicos sus secretos mejor guardados (nadie sabe cómo es que la paladín verde sabe todo de todos, pero entienden que es mejor no continuar con algo que los hace pelear como niños pequeños).  
.  
Lance es ajeno al tema, parece no darse cuenta de que algo sucede, pero no es novedad para nadie.  
.  
Lo único que es de conocimiento universal es que Lance brilla, que tiene esa chispa que les alegra el día y que eso es lo único que les importa.


End file.
